deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Canary VS Sindel
Black Canary VS Sindel is the 121st episode of DEATH BATTLE!, featuring Black Canary from DC Comics and Sindel from the Mortal Kombat series in a battle between martial artist banshees. Black Canary was voiced by Blythe Renay and Sindel was voiced by Caitlyn Elizabeth. Description These warrior's battle cry deafens the competition, but only one shall sing victory on this DEATH BATTLE! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick, where Boomstick is shuddering and Wiz is plugging his ears as Princess Fiona’s high-pitched cry plays on their monitor.) Wiz: It’s a trope we’re all familiar with, the damsel in distress crying for help. Boomstick: Uh, yeah, Wiz, don’t think that’s the case here, ‘cuz these two are the opposite. If you ever hear their cry, you’re dead. Wiz: Black Canary, the blonde bare-knuckled brawler of DC Comics. Boomstick: And Sindel, the literal scream queen from Mortal Kombat. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Black Canary Wiz: Behold, the Justice Society of America. The first recorded team of superheroes in the DC Universe. Boomstick: Where else would you find a boxer in a catsuit chilling with the spirit of God's divine wrath? Wiz: And among these men and Gods stood a woman, the judo-chopping Black Canary. Boomstick: Wait, why a canary? Canaries don't know Judo, or do they? Wiz: However, this is not the Black Canary we'll be focusing on today. See, the Black Canary of the Golden Age may have been a skilled crime fighter in her own right, but the one who made the moniker a household name was her daughter, Dinah Laurel Lance. Boomstick: Dinah wanted to be a crime fighter just like her mom, so she trained with Wildcat. The-The furry boxer I mentioned earlier. Wiz: Her mother wasn't very happy about that, though. Young Dinah's career could've ended then and there, if not for the discovery of what she likes to call her Canary Cry. (Black Canary uses the Canary Cry, forcing Green Arrow and two others to cover their ears.) Wiz: Cases such as these weren't ordinary, but well explained. See, Dinah possessed the metagene, a dormant slice of genetic code present in about twelve percent of humanity granting superhuman abilities. Boomstick: Nah, a wizard did it. With her new power and martial arts training, Dinah took up her mother's mantle and became Black Canary. The second one! Is it weird that her mom was also named Dinah? They're really forming a dinah-sty, heh heh. Wiz: Fun fact, she originally disguised herself by donning a blonde wig, but eventually just dyed it permanently. Boomstick: Blonde? Don't you mean... yell-ow? Wiz: *Groans extensively* Regardless, the Canary Cry is no joke. By emitting focused ultrasonic sound, Dinah can annihilate the eardrums of anyone nearby. Boomstick: Or just ramp up the volume and blow people away with shockwaves. She can even stop a runaway train! Wiz: It's quite versatile, too. She can focus her cries into small sonic projectiles, or broaden them to affect entire cities. Boomstick: And by screaming hard enough at the ground, she can friggin' fly! How the hell does that shit work? Wiz: Let's dig into this for a bit. For a soundwave to become a shockwave, it must possess an intensity of at least a hundred and ninety-four decibels. For reference, Black Canary's highest recorded scream clocks in at over three hundred decibels. Boomstick: That's the same level of bels as a volcano erupting! Wiz: All that power comes with an obvious weakness, though. If her throat was damaged, she'll be unable to use the cry. Boomstick: That's why she's got some nifty ultrasonic Canary Bombs to do the super shouting for her. Wiz: Not to say she's useless without her superpower, of course. Boomstick: She's one of comics' greatest ass-kickers. Wiz: Thanks to Wildcat and her mother, Dinah has trained in jiu-jitsu, karate, krav maga, capoeira, and many, many more styles of martial arts. (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: She knows holds that can put you to sleep, a punch that can detonate your heart, and even how to cause instant death by pushing a single nerve cluster. Boomstick: She's basically the furious, blood-soaked love child of Kenshiro and The Bride from Kill Bill. Also, before we go on, (Holds up a canary) all this kung-fu talk makes me want to see a Judo canary in action, and what better opponent than our very own Mecha-Goose, Howard. Wiz: Uh, did you teach it Judo? (The Mecha-Goose fires his twin-maser cannons and the canary is turned to dust) Boomstick: So, uh, turns out they don't know Judo. Where was the heads-up on that one, Wiz? Wiz: Even with all that, Dinah's greatest strength is perhaps her uncanny ability to learn and adapt mid-fight. It's what makes her such a great sparring partner to superhuman martial arts masters, like Wonder Woman. It was during a fight with her, in fact, that Black Canary claimed she could perceive time down to the nanosecond. Boomstick: Sounds crazy, right? But believe it. How else could she could keep up with someone like Wonder Woman? Or how about the time she battled these Red Tornado androids? Green Lantern was using his power ring to scan for weaknesses, but Dinah said, "F That!" and stabbed it hundreds of times super fast. She found it's literal Achilles' heel before the power ring finished scanning. Wiz: That's right, she outsped an alien supercomputer. Keep in mind, Dinah does not technically possess superhuman speed or strength. Boomstick: But I wouldn't be surprised if she secretly drank some super-soldier serum at some point, cuz' she can out muscle superhumans and smash steel like it's flimsy wood. Popup: Characters regarded as "peak human" in comic books often display feats impossible for any human to achieve. Dinah may not be superhuman in her reality, but compared to ours, she probably is. Wiz: Given the yield strength of steel. and the size of her elbow, Dinah must've exerted a force of around twenty-seven tons. Boomstick: The gal survived a fall into the ocean from a thousand feet. and even her own Canary Cry reflected back at her. Wiz: It helps that she has a special membrane in her ears that protects her from shockwaves. Boomstick: Can't say the same for this robot dude, Amazo! For a murder-happy android with the combined powers of the entire Justice League, he sure could've packed some aspirin. Popup: While copying Superman's super-hearing may have made Amazo more sensitive to the pain of a Canary Cry, it would not have decreased his durability. Wiz: She may be stubborn and hot-headed, but with her powers and training fine-tuned, Dinah proved her mom wasn't the only Black Canary to be reckoned with. She even teamed up with groups such as the infamous Birds of Prey, and at one point in charge of the Justice League, the spiritual successor to the original Justice Society. Boomstick: Next to her main man, Green Arrow. They spent a lot of time sticking arrows in that quiver, eh-heh, if you know what I mean. They did sex. Wiz: Long story short, Black Canary is, without a doubt, one of the most badass women in comic book history. (Black Canary does two extended punches and a kick before unleashing her Canary Cry at the camera.) Sindel Wiz: The realm of Edenia was a paradise, a... Garden of Eden, if you will. Boomstick: You said like it was supposed to be clever. Wiz: Under the rule of King Jerrod and Queen Sindel, the realm prospered for millennia. Until the arrival of Outworld conquerer, Shao Kahn and the tournament of Mortal Kombat. Boomstick: MORTAL KOMBAT! Wiz: By decree of the Elder Gods, an invading force from another realm must defeat the defending world ten consecutive times in a tournament to the death. Boomstick: (Singing to the Mortal Kombat theme) Unfortunately for Edenia, Kahn dabbed on their asses and won Edenia for himself. Wiz: To legitimize his rule, Kahn murdered Jerrod, married Sindel, and adopted her daughter, Kitana as his own. Excessive? Probably. Boomstick: Needless to say, Sindy wasn't too happy about all that, but it turns out, she was a kung-fu sorcerer! So, to avenge her kingdom, she underwent a mystic ritual where she offed herself to protect Khan's next target, Earthrealm, and it worked! Wiz: For a time. After ten thousand years of hopelessly failing to take the Earth, Kahn learned how to undo her protective ward. Sindel was resurrected, brainwashed, and transformed into a fierce queen of dark magic and terror. Boomstick: She was back and ready to slay, and holy shit, did she. Wiz: Sindel's Edenian physiology gives her superhuman strength, speed and durability, allowing her to make mincemeat of Mortal Kombat's regular combatants. Popup: While Sindel did receive a power increase fron Shang Tsung's souls, this was not a temporary boost. This permanently increased her base level of power in the new timeline. Boomstick: You better have said that with a "K". Wiz: And despite being dead for the past ten thousand years, she's somehow a master of two forms of Chinese Kung-Fu. Zha Chuan originates from northern China and is known for its eloquent, graceful extended movements. Fu Jow Pai, also known as the Tiger Claw system, focuses on fast, powerful strikes. Boomstick: Sindel also wields a Kwan Dao, it's a clave designed for long-range deflection and carving people up like a Thanksgiving turkey. Wiz: Though, she hardly needs a weapon when she already has one: her hair. She can command it to stretch like a tentacle, constrict opponents, and act essentially as an extra prehensile limb. Boomstick: Not gonna lie Wiz, that's, uh... kinda hot. Wiz: Oh, would you still think so if she uses it to spin you like a top fast enough to obliterate your body? Boomstick: What a way to go. Wiz: Okay... Well, all that pales in comparison to her signature ability: the Banshee scream. (We see Sindel using her Banshee scream) Wiz: This ultrasonic shout is powerful enough to detonate heads, split limbs, and rend flesh. Her screaming power can even be focused into mystical fireballs of destruction called Star Screamers. Boomstick: Oh, like that Transformer that we had that pony eat his soul. Wiz: No. Sindel once screamed with enough force to annihilate a large part of a canyon. (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: This resembles the effects of a magnitude 5.0 earthquake, comparable to nearly five hundred tons of TNT exploding all at once. Boomstick: With power like that, it's no wonder she was able to strut through Earthrealm's mightiest heroes, which include our old pal, Sub-Zero! (Holds up his skull, Wiz stares) What? I kept it as a souvenir. Wiz: Who, along with most of the series' combatants, can shatter a block of pure diamond with his bare hand. A feat like this would require a pressure of at least sixty gigapascals, that's over four thousand three hundred tons of force per square inch. Boomstick: And Kabal! (Holds up his skull) Wiz: Who is fast enough to swat machine gunfire out of the air, like the flies in Boomstick's bathroom. Boomstick: Accurate. Wiz: Judging by the likely muzzle velocity and rate of fire, Kabal must've been reacting within six-hundredths of a second in order to consistently parry these bullets. Boomstick: And he blocked a bunch of 'em back to back to back! Too bad Sindel wound up getting blown up and brainwashed all over again. Man, this chick can't catch a break, though the zombie MILF thing's kinda workin' for her. Wiz: Well, that's only one possible timeline, in the original story, she was actually freed from Shao Khan and regained control of Edenia. In another, it seems the killing of her royal husband was actually her plan all along. Boomstick: Either way, we’re talkin’ about Mortal Kombat. They all die eventually, but compared to the queen, everyone else might as well have been silent. (Sindel gathers up purple energy and unleashes her Banshee Scream.) Death Battle (*Cues: Sirens of Combat - Brandon Yates*) A Mortal Kombat tournament is being held in an arena hosted by Shao Kahn, with most of the spectators consisting of Tarkatans. In the center of the arena, a challenger Tarkatan is brutally defeated by Black Canary. Black Canary: Tsk. Talk about Scooby-Doo meets Fight Club. Sindel emerges from behind Shao Kahn's chair and approaches the battlefield. Sindel: Enough of this farce, Earthrealmer. Behold, your queen! She levitates and hovers to the opposite side of the tournament stage. Sindel: I shall strip the flesh from your bones. The Bird of Prey readies her fighting stance. Shao Kahn: FIGHT! Both combatants dash towards each other. Sindel tries kicking Dinah, but the vigilante quickly avoids the blow and attacks the queen from behind. She anticipates Sindel's follow-up attacks and punches her away. As Sindel stops to regain her breath, Black Canary leaps upward and grips the Edenian ruler in her knees before flipping and tossing her opponent into the ground. Dinah prepares to unleash a high kick on the fallen queen's head, but Sindel stretches her hair to snatch and slam the hero into the floor multiple times before tossing her high into the air. Black Canary is sent careening into the sky as Sindel flies and punches her in the gut, breaking a few ribs in the process. She then flips backwards before clashing knees with her opponent, which cracks her tibia and fibia. Black Canary: AHHHHH! Black Canary falls back onto the ground holding her injured leg, while Sindel floats back down. Sindel: Are you hurt, child? Black Canary tries to go for a punch, only for the Queen of Outworld to grab her fist and her other arm. Sindel: Let me sing you a lullaby. Sindel goes for a point-blank Banshee Scream, only for Black Canary to immediately headbutt Sindel, sending the Queen of Outworld flying back. Black Canary: No kidding. I almost fell asleep. Black Canary uses her Canary Cry, Sindel quickly reacts and uses her Banshee Scream, making a stalemate between the scream queens. Dinah then ends the stalemate by increasing the intensity of the Canary Cry, which overpowers the Banshee Scream and hits Sindel, making her fly out of the arena and damaging the stadium. Black Canary then turns towards Shao Kahn. Black Canary: So are ring outs a thing here? Sindel then flies out of the rubble Sindel: Insufferable creature, we fight to the death! Sindel fires out many Star Screamers, only for Dinah to dodge most of them and counter the rest of them with her Canary Cry. Sindel then concentrates her Banshee Scream into a large Star Screamer and launches it towards Dinah. Dinah tries to stop it with her Canary Cry to no avail, as it explodes right above her which stuns her. Sindel: Such a pretty bird, with such an ugly song. Sindel then takes advantage by stretching hair across the arena and wraps it around Canary's neck. Sindel: Tell me, can you fly? Sindel then flies up, stopping right in front of the moon and starts to strangle Dinah with her hair. The Bird of Prey reaches behind her back and grabs a Canary Bomb and then tosses it font of Sindel while smiling. The bomb explodes, sending Sindel upwards and Canary flying down towards the arena, Dinah notices this. Black Canary: Oh, SHIIIII-'' The Bird of Prey uses her Canary Cry to send her flying back to Sindel, the latter goes for another Banshee Scream, only to be cut short when Dinah punches through Sindel's face and decapitates her by jerking her arm. The former Queen of Outworld's body crashes back onto the arena, while Dinah uses her Canary Cry to keep herself from getting hurt from the impact. She then raises her arm in victory as Sindel's head falls back down. ''Black Canary: Fatality. KO! Results (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: Looks like Sindel's head is blasting off agai- or, well, the first time, technically so, ah, I tried to work it in, guys. Wiz: This battle was a curious one. For the most part, Sindel's physical strength, projectiles and aerial maneuverability let her keep up with the Bird of Prey. Boomstick: Yeah, she was a hundred and sixty times stronger, but Canary made a living fighting off fighting superhumans who are even stronger than that, like Mammoth and Giganta. So, I guess that wasn't big of an advantage, really. Wiz: Comparing Kabal's bullet timing to her nanosecond reaction, Dinah's reaction speed was easily sixty million times faster, and with her wide array of martial arts abilities, she certainly capitalized on this. Boomstick: Sure, Sindel had some awesome moves. But, sadly, stepping on people like a hot dominatrix doesn't quite stack up when Black Canary mastered way more fighting styles. Plus, she's been training all her life! Edenia was super peaceful before Shao Kahn came along. So, I doubt Sindel was taking names and kicking ass all before that. Popup: While it is likely Sindel was already an expert in martial arts before Outworld's invasion, there is not enough evidence to suggest such a thing could be a game-changing element in this battle. Wiz: But let's move on to the comparison that everyone wants to know, "Which was deadlier, the Banshee Scream or the Canary Cry?" (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: We know Dinah's cry could reach three hundred decibels. In comparison, the results of Sindel's most powerful scream are similar to a 5.0 earthquake, which is equivalent to two hundred and thirty-five decibels. Boomstick: I know what you're thinking, "That's a difference of only sixty-five decibels, that can't be all different." WRONG! It's totally different, cuz' decibels are freakin' weird. Wiz: See, decibels are not like meters or minutes which scale geometrically. Instead, decibels scale logarithmically, for every ten decibels a sound is, it's intensity increases ten-fold. So, thirty decibels is ten times greater than twenty decibels, forty is ten times greater than thirty, and so on. Boomstick: So, every increase multiplies the sound instead of just adding to it. Wait a minute, that means the Canary Cry would be-''' Wiz: About a million times stronger than the Banshee Scream, nearly five hundred megatons of TNT. '''Boomstick: Awesome! (Boomstick opens a can of beer) Wiz: The closest real-life comparison we can make is the Krakatoa eruption of 1883. A volcano blast so powerful, it could be heard over three thousand miles away, not so different from what Dinah has been shown to be capable of. Boomstick: It also didn't hurt that Canary had those special membranes in her ears to guard against Sindel's scream. (We cut to Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: In the end, Canary had the speed, skill, and raw decibels to finish her. Boomstick: It was Sindel’s time to “die-nah”. Wiz: ...What, no pun about screams? Boomstick: Well, I was gonna, but I thought a pun that obvious wouldn’t be “al-''loud''”. Wiz: The winner is Black Canary. Original Track The track for this fight is "Sirens of Combat" by Brandon Yates. It's a metal track with some violins and soft choir during certain parts. The metal genre could reflect Black Canary's and Sindel's screaming powers, considering that the metal genre in music is focused on loudness. The title refers to how both Black Canary and Sindel are fighters who also use their voices as a weapon. The track cover is a silhouette of a canary in between Sindel's eyes, which are all in front of a group of sound waves. Trivia *The connections between Black Canary and Sindel is that they are both Warner Bros.'s black-clad femme fatales who have the ability to produce highly-destructive sonic screams. Both have also appeared in fighting games developed by NetherRealm Studios as fairly major characters. **Their respective series (DC Comics and Mortal Kombat) have crossed over before, but they have yet to meet each other in a crossover game. Raiden and Sub-Zero do compare Black Canary to Sindel in Injustice 2. *The fight was likely made to commemorate the series finale of Arrow and the Birds of Prey film release, both of which prominently feature Black Canary. *This is the sixth episode where a DC character fights against a non-Marvel character, after Goku VS Superman, Goku VS Superman 2, Joker VS Sweet Tooth, Raven VS Twilight Sparkle and Ben 10 VS Green Lantern. *This is the 22nd Company themed episode, after Goomba VS Koopa, Haggar VS Zangief, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Battle Royale, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Zelda VS Peach, Pokémon Battle Royale, Ragna VS Sol Badguy, Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom, Bowser VS Ganon, Ratchet & Clank VS Jak & Daxter, Meta VS Carolina, Naruto VS Ichigo, Jotaro VS Kenshiro, Crash VS Spyro, Leon Kennedy VS Frank West, Roshi VS Jiraiya, Mega Man Battle Royale, Wario VS King Dedede, Sasuke VS Hiei and All Might VS Might Guy. *This is the 12th Hero VS Villain themed episode, after Boba Fett VS Samus Aran, Yoshi VS Riptor, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Kirby VS Majin Buu, Boba Fett VS Samus Aran (Remastered), Iron Man VS Lex Luthor, Meta VS Carolina, Hulk VS Doomsday, Metal Sonic VS Zero, Balrog VS TJ Combo and Black Widow VS Widowmaker. *This is the 13th Females themed episode, after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Felicia VS Taokaka, Chun-Li VS Mai Shiranui, Zelda VS Peach, Ivy VS Orchid, Yang VS Tifa, Cammy VS Sonya, Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers, Android 18 VS Captain Marvel, Raven VS Twilight Sparkle, Black Widow VS Widowmaker and Weiss VS Mitsuru. *This is the 11th Comic Book VS Video Games themed episode, after Zitz VS Leonardo, Kratos VS Spawn, Thor VS Raiden, Fox McCloud VS Bucky O'Hare, Wolverine VS Raiden, Joker VS Sweet Tooth, Amy Rose VS Ramona Flowers, Scrooge McDuck VS Shovel Knight, Ultron VS Sigma and Black Widow VS Widowmaker. *This is the eighth Fighting Game VS non-Fighting Game themed episode, after Haggar VS Zangief, Yoshi VS Riptor, Thor VS Raiden, Pikachu VS Blanka, Guts VS Nightmare, Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki and Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon. *This is the first episode to have a fight announcement since Thanos VS Darkseid back in Season 5. **Ironically, the announcer is Shao Kahn, who announced the fights in Season 1 and was a previous combatant in Shao Kahn VS M. Bison. *This is the fifth episode to take place in a tournament arena, after Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki, Balrog VS TJ Combo, Sora VS Pit and Wario VS King Dedede. *The Q&A DEATH BATTLE Cast for this episode confirmed that it was done to commemorate the Birds of Prey movie. Category:Death battles Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Hero vs Villain themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Fights animated by Jetz Category:Fights animated by Zack Category:Fights made for commemoration